GHOST SMILE: Spooky Spirits
GHOST SMILE: Spooky Spirits 'is a 2015 action RPG developed by Inora as a side downloadable title for Halloween, utilizing 'GHOST SMILE II's base. It's also Sr.Wario's entry into the Spooky Scary Writing Competition. The game follows Smile as he attempts to regain his various abilities from a mysterious thief named Jack, causing him to end up in the Spooky Universe as he battles against classic monsters. Story Smile is roaming the multiverse after the events of GHOST SMILE II, when he is ambushed by a mysterious thief named Jack, who uses a magical bag to steal Smile's spirits, Universal Shift, and Possession. Jack opens a portal and hops through it, with Smile following close behind. Smile hops through the portal and finds himself in an odd realm known as the Spooky Universe. Smile finds himself in Macabre Town, an eerie town set in perpetual midnight. Smile meets the mayor, Mayor Meek, a Yeti who informs Smile that he and the others in the Spooky Universe were created by Jack, who they know little about. Meek tells Smile about Jack's hideout, a gigantic tower that reaches to space. Smile, eager to regain his abilities, heads off. Once there, he finds that the entrance to the tower is blocked by a lock that can only be opened by four magical Jack O' Lanterns. Heading back to town, Smile asks around and learns that the Jack O' Lanterns belong to the rulers of the four corners of the Spooky Universe, Dracula, Frankenstein, The Werewolf, and The Pharaoh. Smile heads off to defeat them and gain the Jack O' Lanterns he needs. Smile faces against the legendary monsters, which he finds odd that they are alive, and collects their Jack O' Lanterns. He returns to the tower and uses them to open the eerie tower. Smile begins climbing, solving difficult puzzles and facing tough enemies. Eventually, he reaches the top floor, where he meets Jack. Jack explains that he was a scientist spirit living in the Spirit Universe when he came upon a book that told of four magical Jack O' Lanterns on a barren universe known as the Spooky Universe that would allow him to ascend from life and death to become a god. Inventing a machine, he traveled there and created monsters inspired by classic monsters to get the Jack O' Lanterns. However, they rebelled, not wanting the multiverse to be under the control of a madman, and hid them away. Jack explains that he heard of Smile's adventures and stole his abilities to lure him to collect the Jack O' Lanterns. Jack becomes Halloween Jack, an all-powerful monster god. Things look bad for Jack when his four curses unite, and become the Curse of Halloween Night. Smile becomes Halloween Smile, and an epic battle ensues. Halloween Smile weakens Halloween Jack, and then traps him inside a Jack O' Lantern for all eternity in his tower. Taking back his abilities, he returns to the mainland, where he apologizes to the guardians of the Jack O' Lanterns. With Jack defeated, they forgive him, and vow to turn the Spooky Universe into a better place together. Smile frees the Curses, and with his Universal Shift vanishes, continuing to wander the multiverse, looking for people in need. Gameplay GHOST SMILE: Spooky Spirits is very similar in gameplay to GHOST SMILE II, using the same controls and engine. However, several things have changed in this game. The primary villain, Jack, has stolen Smile's spirits, his Universal Shift, and his Possession. In order to get back, Smile must roam the Spooky Universe to collect 4 Jack O' Lanterns from 4 bosses. Along the way, he has to use Curses, a new item that is a mixture of Spirits and Possesion. To extend game time, Candy Pieces are scattered across the Spooky Universe, which Smile can collect and trade with Glorbap for Maps and Files. Characters Playable NPCs Bosses Areas Curses This item replaces Spirits and Possesion for this title as Smile's main puzzle-solving tool. Curses are mementos Smile can find that when used allow him to transform into a monsterous form. With it, he'll be able to use new abilties to assist in battle and puzzle solving. Reception TBA Trivia TBA